lgmaxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Claws
Dragon claws are a pair of claws made of dragon metal. It is a two-handed weapon that requires an Attack level of 60 in order to wield. Dragon claws may be obtained as a drop from tormented demons, traded from another player or bought from the Shop. These claws feature an extremely powerful special attack, "Slice and Dice", which uses 50% of the special attack bar (45% with ring of vigour) and hits an enemy eight times with 1 special attack. When two special attacks are used back-to-back, a player can hit sixteen times in two attacks, which is similar to the dragon dagger's special attack, but much faster. Under perfect conditions, it is possible to hit over 1300 (about 608-324-182-183) with one special attack Dragon claws, outdo dragon daggers in strength bonus (a +56 bonus compared to the +40 of the dragon dagger), matching them in speed, and arguably having a more powerful special attack (aided by that the claws are far more accurate due to the bonuses). However, dragon claws are two-handed, which means that players cannot use a shield or defender while wielding them (though they provide some defence bonus). Using a rune defender or dragon defender along with the dragon dagger provides more defence and attack bonuses than the dragon claws. Using a dragon dagger and a dragonfire shield provides more defence than that of the dragon claws. The right claw is used for slash attacks, while the left one is used for the stabbing. Both claws are used during the special attack. With the Ancient Curse prayers, the threat of dragon claws is much less dangerous as Sap spirit or Leech special attack may render a back-to-back special impossible. However, the Ancient Curse prayers also introduced Turmoil, greatly increasing killing potential. Many people consider the dragon claws alongside Korasi's sword, a powerful weapon, as they kill very fast and are commonly used by pures in the wilderness to player kill. 100px |caption = A player wearing dragon claws. |image2 = Dragon_Claw_Special.gif |caption2 = The dragon claws' special attack: Slice and Dice. |absorbmelee = 0% |absorbmagic = 0% |absorbranged = 0% }} Combat styles Dropping monsters |} Slice and Dice Sequences The Slice and Dice special is four very quick attacks performed in two pairs (not at once as some believe), having a potential to inflict a large amount of damage. The special attack sequence: *First, a normal attack, which usually deals a high amount of damage; then half of that first hit, and then finally two attacks that add up to the second hit. For example, 300-150-70-80. *If the first hit misses and the second one hits, the 3rd and 4th hits will each deal half of the damage of the second hit. For example, 0-300-150-150. *If the first two attacks hit 0-0, the 3rd and 4th will perform as regular hits. For example, 0-0-225-225. However, the last 2 hits can only be up to 75% of your max hit. *If the claws hit 3 initial zeros, the last hit (if it hits) will have a 50% damage boost; e.g.: 0-0-0-450. *If the first three attacks fail, and the fourth attack also "fails", the fourth attack almost always hits a low number instead of a 0; approximately between 1 and 7 lifepoints. A player with Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee, divine / elysian spirit shield, 90+ defence, or with the staff of light special attack active can sometimes completely defend against dragon claws. *If the target (player) is under the effect of the lunar spell Disruption Shield, then all four of the attacks will be ignored. *It is possible to hit 0-0-0-0 against a black golem from Spirits of the Elid, due to it's very high defense bonus against all but crush attack styles. The reason many players view this weapon to be overpowered since it has higher theoretical hit than the Armadyl godsword. Dragon claws can also deal damage if the first hit misses. The special attack is also the reason the claws are so sought after on God Wars Dungeon teams. Many players will find that teams on the forums are looking exclusively for people who have dragon claws to special with. Market Since their release with a starting price of 150,000 coins, the price of dragon claws has risen dramatically. Initially, the claws were in high demand and players began to offer up to 80 million coins for them, causing prices to rise. In mid May, their price fell from 20M to about 16M. Due to players realising this and buying them in large amounts, the prices have started to go back up again. After just 30 days following their release, dragon claws had risen by 2,142%, gaining a total of more than 6 million coins. On the 31st of January, 2009, the Grand Exchange indicated a mid price of 38 million for claws, meaning they had risen 25,351% from their initial price. From there, the price of dragon claws slowly decreased. On the 15th of July 2009, Jagex introduced an update to PvP worlds and Bounty Hunter Worlds in which players were automatically skulled on entering the world and the Protect Item prayer was disabled. Dragon claws, a popular item used by one-item players started to see a rapid drop in price along with other one-item weapons such as the Armadyl godsword and Saradomin sword. The dragon claws suffered a 1.2 million gold loss the day after the update. On the 17th of July 2009, Jagex released Bounty +1 worlds, which allowed players to keep one item on death. The demand soon shot up with players buying for well above maximum price. Since the introduction of Korasi's sword the value of Dragon claws has dropped, due to the sword being a much cheaper PvP weapon, being cheap to re-buy, the special attack is magic-based and goes through melee armour's absorb melee and defence bonuses, and being able to deal a similar amount of damage, but with higher accuracy. On the 21st of October 2011, Jagex announced an update that would take place 1 week later, a day they claimed would be "Bot-Nuking Day". They announced that they were going to release an update that would render 97% of bots within RuneScape ineffective. The street price of a set of dragon claws reached upwards of 20M, and items all across the spectrum increased dramatically in price. However, the price would then start to slowly decline Trivia *On the 20th of October 2009, Jagex included a sound effect for the dragon claws' special attack. *Dragon claws are "worn" instead of wielded. *If a player switches weapons before the special attack finishes, a glitch occurs in which the new weapon is in the players hands while the player is still doing the 'Slice and Dice' hand movements. fi:Dragon claws no:Dragon claws es:Dragon claws nl:Dragon claws Category:Weapons with Special Attacks Category:While Guthix Sleeps Category:Adventurer's Log items